Sobre a Água e o Vento
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Genbu não entendia porque Taiin o estava evitando e decidi tirar satisfações com a amiga.


**Shounen Onmyouji pertence a Mitsuru Yuuki**

**Título:** Sobre a Água e o Vento

**Gênero:** Amizade/Romance

**Anime/Mangá:** Shounen Onmyouji

**Personagens:** Genbu e Taiin

**Classificação:** K + (9+)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

Boa leitura!

SOBRE A ÁGUA E O VENTO

Genbu correu os olhos pela mesa do almoço, sempre cheia e barulhenta. Acabara de voltar de uma missão, mas era divertido estar em casa. Masahiro fazia questão que os shinshou se sentassem a mesma, afinal eles eram uma família. Os olhos azuis pararam sobre Tenitsu e Suzaku, ela o alimentava na boca, enquanto ele afagava o longo cabelo loiro. O jovem fez uma careta, não desaprovava o romance dos dois, mas aquilo era tão meloso, tão humano. Pensou que deveria ser irritante ter alguém para zelar o tempo todo, controlando seus passos e chorando de preocupação. Gostava da sua liberdade, da sua autonomia.

Percebeu que a mesa não estava tão barulhenta como de costume e estranhou por Taiin não estar lá. A verdade é que fazia um bom tempo que não se encontrava com a shinshou do vento. Faziam missões separadas, ela não aparecia mais nas refeições, e quando a encontrava no jardim, ela era evasiva e sempre arranjava uma desculpa para não estar em sua presença. Era estranho admitir, mas sentia falta da menina.

=8=

Taiin estava deitada no gramado do jardim, era final de tarde e o sol se punha lentamente, colorido o mundo de laranja e rosa. A garota mantinha os olhos fechados, apreciando uma brisa suave que vinha do oeste, agitando a grama alta e seus cabelos. Viu uma sombra grande e insistente cobrir o resto do sol que ainda clareava o dia, não podia ser uma nuvem tão grande.

"Genbu" a voz saiu alta e estridente, ao abrir os olhos e ver o garoto parado diante de si, encarando-a com os olhos profundos. Levantou rapidamente, ajeitando as roupas e os cabelos. "Tudo bem?" cumprimentou. "Eu já estava de saída, tenho uma missão com o Byakko. Então, até mais" emendou rapidamente, se despedindo.

"Taiin" antes que pudesse sair dali sentiu o shinshou a puxar pelo braço e girar o corpo até ficar de frente para ela, os olhos azuis pareciam confusos e tristes.

"Genbu, eu..."

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e o Byakko?" Sentiu o rosto corar diante da pergunta, sentia-se ridículo. Mas não deixara de notar que Taiin sempre desaparecia quando Byakko não estava por perto e que os dois realizavam muitas missões juntos. Não pode deixar de pensar que talvez eles tivessem uma relação similar a de Suzaku e Tenitsu.

"Eu..." a garota desatou a rir, como se tivesse lhe contado uma piada muito engraçada. O rosto ficou vermelho, os olhos lacrimejavam e ela se contorcia de tanto rir, até quase ficar sem ar.

"Qual a graça?" Perguntou ainda mais sério, intensificando o aperto.

"É engraçado ver você com ciúmes" disse ainda entre os risos que ecoavam pelo jardim.

"Quem está com ciúmes? Eu só..." Mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer, sentia-se muito incomodado por vê-la dar atenção apenas a Byakko.

"Preste atenção" disse, levantando o dedo da mão livre, em tom explicativo. "Eu só vou dizer uma vez" ela respirava com certa dificuldade devido as gargalhadas. "Não há nada entre o Byakko e eu, satisfeito?" Encarou o garoto diante de si.

"Mas..."

"Sem mas" interrompeu. "Agora, eu realmente preciso ir" disse, soltando delicadamente a mão dele, que ainda segurava seu braço. E então, desapareceu.

=8=

Genbu não podia negar que estava contente por finalmente Seimei ter o enviado em uma missão junto de Taiin, embora não lhe agradasse nada navegar nas correntes violentas de vento que a menina controlava.

Finalmente aterrissaram em uma clareira na floresta. Genbu sentiu o corpo oscilar quando seus pés tocaram o chão, mas não caiu como de costume. Ficou surpreso com a maneira gentil que Taiin dissipara o tornado.

"Gostou da viagem?" Perguntou alegremente, encarando-o por cima do ombro.

"Os seus ventos estão mais suaves."

"Byakko me ensinou a controlá-los melhor" informou, virou-se para ele com um sorriso infantil, as mãos entrelaçadas atrás das costas, esperando um elogio.

"Então era isso que você vinha fazendo esse tempo todo com o Byakko?" Estava surpreso, Taiin não era muito dedicada ou determinada.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Alguém não iria mais querer voar comigo se eu não os dominasse" encarou-o.

Genbu sentiu o corpo se aquecer diante daquele olhar, jamais imaginou que ela faria tal esforço, ainda mais por ele.

"Taiin, eu..."

"Vocês vão ficar de papo furado?" Gritou Rikugou, alguns metros à frente.

"Nós já estamos indo" acenou Taiin.

Genbu tentava prestar atenção ao caminho que faziam, mas seus olhos sempre desviavam na direção da garota. Talvez ter alguém para se preocupar com ele não fosse tão ruim assim.

FIM

**A ideia original era ser uma drabble, mas eu tenho uma dificuldade enorme em usar poucas palavras. **

**Ficou bem simples e bobinha, mas eu precisava escrever alguma coisa deles.**

**Espero que gostem. Até a próxima.**

**A.A. Hilst**


End file.
